Banci Tobat?
by Calico The3Colors
Summary: Eits! Jangan panggil Mas dong... Memangnya enggak keliatan ya aku sudah cantik begini? [warn: melambai!Reo, alay, Reo's pov]


Crek kecrek kecrek...

_Tak berbusana buatku gairah._

_Terasa bergelora di dalam jiwa._

_Indah tubuhnya penuh pesona._

_Meleburkan hatiku yang tak berdaya._

"Ih~, makasih ya, Cyin! Ganteng deh. Tapi kok cuma seribu, cih~? Selembar lagi dong."

Sekali dijawil mesra sudah cukup, mana mau dapat untuk kedua kalinya.

Kembali menurunkan kaca mobil, selembar uang 1000an pindah ke tangan si 'caem'.

"Nah, gitu dong, Cyin! Kan biar makin ganteng. Titi dj, ya~"

Well, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini pekerjaan yang terlintas di otaknya.

Reo Mibuchi, pemusik jalanan merangkap crossdresses.

Atau mari kita sebut dengan istilah umum yang seringnya justru terdengar jahat.

_-banci-_

**.**

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Banci Tobat? © cnbdg0809141732**

**Warning: Alay, jayus, bahasa seenak jidat, (kayaknya) setting Bandung, segala merek yang nongol bukan punya penulis, ooc, typos. Takao, Akashi, Aomine sebagai pemeran pembantu.**

**.**

Halo, para pembaca setanah air yang Reo paling sayangi, kita ketemu lagi nich.

Eh, memangnya kita pernah ketemu, ya? Kayaknya pernah deh. Kalian, terutama Aa-aa yang ngerasa dirinya ganteng kan setiap hari lari-lari di pikiran eike melulu. Awas nanti kecapaian, lho, Say, nanti enggak bisa muasin _darling_mu ini dong~

Oh ya, kenalin ya. Nama eike Reo Mibuchi, 26 tahun. Masih muda kan? Iya dong, masa ya iyalah. Udel aja bodong, masa belah kayak pantat.

Eike ini kalau kata temen-temen aku yang pere, aku ini katanya macan. Manis, anggun, cantik, aduhai, tapi nista nian.

Nista nian gara-gara kerja sampingan eike sich. Ya tapi mau gimana lagi, ya? Kantor eike kerja sekarang hari Sabtu and Minggunya libur sich, eike kan pengen punya duit segunung untuk adek eike yang paling _kasep _se-Antapani. _Pokona mah, Kazu-kazu Aa loph yu pisun, lah._

_Nami nu benerna mah lain_ Kazu-kazu sih, tapi Kazunari Takao. Unyu _pisan nya_ namanya adek eike. Jelas dong, kakaknya aja ganteng, eh cantik, eh ganteng deng, eh... lah, kok aku jadi bingung gini ya?

Ah, _pokona mah_ eike sama Kazu-kazu 11 12 dah, kalau dilihat dari atas puncak Gedung Sate terus diintip pakai sedotan.

Nah, karena bebeb Kazu-kazu adek aku _anu kasep_ ini, eike jadi sering keluar malem pas weekend, nyari duit tambahan lah. Untung eike belon punya _kabogoh_, jadinya ga perlu ribet-ribet ngurusin cewek.

Jadi pas weekend ini, ya, eike biasa dandan sekitar jam 5 sore. Dandan itu lambreta loh bo. Sampai 2 jam loh eike dandan. Urusan baju sih eike ga masalah. Badan eike kan mirip-mirip sama model-modelnya Mbak Anne Avantie, jadi ga perlu bingung mau pakai baju apa juga.

Yang repot itu make-up. _Gusti nu Agung_! _Kudu _dibedak, eye shadow, conclear, lipstick, eyeliner, terus CC cream, parfum, kutek. Pokoknya banyak _pisan_ lah! Belum lagi ngatur rambut hitam halus mengkilat aku yang kayak model di iklam shampoo Threesome- EH! Maksud eike TRESemme! Jangan salahin mulut eike, ya, merek shampoo-nya aja tuh yang nyenggol bacok gitu.

Terus kalau sudah 'cantik', pakai baju seksi yang menampilkan lekuk tubuh eike yang bohay ini, eike pergi untuk tambah-tambah tabungan deh.

Eike sering pindah lahan operasi, biar variasi Akang-akang ganteng juga bertambah dong. Tapi eike paling suka waktu kerja di daerah pusat kota Kembang, kadang eike berdoa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa supaya diketemuin lagi sama Aa kecil unyu waktu itu.

_Lutchu pisan! Abdi bogoh!_

Jadi gini ceritanya. Waktu itu kan hari Sabtu jam 7 malem lebih 37 menit tuh. Ada mobil Karimun item gitu lagi berenti lampu merah. Aku samperin dong ya, sambil nyanyi lagu Matta Band yang Ketahuan, lagu jadul itu loh, Say. Nah, waktu doi nurunin kaca mobil mau kasih 2000an...

GANTENG BANGET!

Rambutnya merah. Matanya tajem and galak tapi enggak tahu kenapa bikin eike tersepona, eh, terpesona gitchu. Kulitnya putih dan enggak ada jerawat, pokoknya bersih banget. Eike _poling in loph_ langsung.

Tapi... eike ga pernah ketemu sama doi lagi, padahal eike sudah nambah jam terbang ngamen eike loh. Hiks.

Ah~, Akang ganteng yang sampai sekarang masih bawa hati aku entah kemana, bawa pula lah tubuh seksi ini ke dalam hangat dekapmu, Kang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Crek kecrek kecrek

_Kau buronan cinta_

_Tersepit di antara_

_Dua pacar berbeda_

_Pada waktu yang sama_

_Yang kiri belum tutur_

_Kanan juga begitu_

_Lebih baik ku lari_

_Cari pacar yang baru_

"Aih, makasih ya, Ganteng~"

"Sama-sama, cantik~"

Ih... seneng deh kalau eike dikatain cantik. Habisnya banyak loh yang bingung harus manggil eike and temen-temen seperjuangan eike apa, termasuk Teteh penulis yang nistain eike ini nih!

Dipanggil Mas eike jelas marah dong. Cantik gini masa dipanggil Mas. Dipanggil Mbak juga banyak yang canggung gitu sambil ngeliatin selangkangan eike. Jijay ih~. Tapi dipanggil Seus juga eike ga doyan. Soalnya waktu masih sekolah dulu, guru les eike pernah bilang Seus itu bahasa Latin dari babi loh. Masa disamain sama binatang kaki empat warna pink itu sich.

Enggak mau! Enggak mau! Enggak mau!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang temen seperjuangan nih, eike jadi inget kejadian pas di Taman Maluku deh. Tapi jangan salah sangka, ya. Eiki bukan tukang jualan badan kok, eike cuma jualan suara eike di lampu merah. Eike waktu itu cuma kumpul-kumpul doang, kopdar sambil gosipin Mas Walikota yang ganteng itu. Ciyus deh!

Jadi ada tragedi di Taman remang-remang ini. Ceritanya adalah...

Eike dikejar kantib, bo!

Aduh, ngakak deh kalau inget. Eike kan pakai highheels 7 senti noh, susah kan ya buat diajak lari. Jadi eike tenteng aja tuh sepatu laknat yang waktu itu belum eike lunasin.

Untung eike dulu pemain basket, sering lari-lari, jadi bisa menghindar dari kejaran Mas-Mas kantib _anu ganteng-ganteng éta_.

Tapi memang nasib eike yang selalu nista kali ye, eike ketangkep juga padahal sudah ngumpet di selokan. Mana sempet ada tikus sebesar kucing lewat di atas betis mulus eike. Hii~!

Eike akhirnya ditangkep gitu, Say. Tangan eike ditahan di belakang punggung, dituntun ke mobil bak kebuka. Ih~, kan malem-malem dingin, pada enggak mikirin kalau eike-eike bisa masuk angin, ya, Cin?.

Temen-temen eike juga sudah banyak yang ketangkep. Mereka pada nangis, minta dilepasin kalau ga mau dikasih cium.

Hiks, tapi mas-mas kantib sudah kebal deh kayaknya. Eike cipok yang nangkep eike enggak mempan apa-apa tuh, malah minta lagi doi. Hiks lagi ah.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang nangkep eike ganteng loh. Tinggi gede berotot. Rambutnya biru tua. Kulitnya agak gosong tapi seksi bangeeeeettt! Eike naksir!

Terusannya, eike ditahan semalem di penjara, umpel-umpelan kayak pindang sama yang lainnya. Sempet digodain juga sama tahanan lain. Ih, kita kan memang cantik, pantas digoda!

And waktu pulang... bebeb Kazu-kazu eike nangis!

"Mas Reo dari mana sih? Kazu kan takut, laper juga karena belum makan! Kazu kan belum bisa nyalain kompor!"

Setelahnya eike nangis beneran loh. Kazu-kazu eike peluk kenceng banget. Eike sedih, ngerasa gagal untuk nyenengin and jaga Kazu-Kazu padahal itu pesen utama almarhum Papa and almarhumah Mama.

.

Pa ... Ma ... Maafin Reo, ya. Reo janji akan lebih hati-hati. Kazu-kazu akan Reo jaga baek-baek. Janji!

.

Eike memang lagi apes banget kayaknya malam itu. Eike sering nongkrong di sana, tapi sekali itu eike malah dikejar and ditangkep mas-mas kantib. Nasib~

Tapi kalau enggak gitu, eike kayaknya ga bakal kapok-kapok deh. Eike bakal terus jadi pemusik jalanan sambil dandan layaknya cewek di lampu merah setiap Sabtu and Minggu malem yang sebetulnya eike tahu malah mengurangi jam 'kencan' eike sama bebeb Kazu-kazu eike.

Sekarang eike sudah enggak lagi-lagi nambah-nambah tabungan dengan cara itu, walau eike akui kadang menyenangkan bisa gangguin Aa-aa ganteng sih, apalagi kalau tajir. Asoy begete lah!

Kazu-kazu juga enggak perlu lagi teriak-teriak ke temen-temennya karena ngebelain Mas Reo-nya yang sering dikatai banci sama para bocah. Bebeb mungil eike yang satu itu bisa bobo nyenyak deh.

Pokoknya eike tobat!

Titik!

...

...

Tapi, baju cewek yang eike beli banyak ini di kemanain ya sebaiknya?

Hm...

Aha! Jual saja barang bekas Anda di berjualan dot com!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** sebenarnya aku sama sekali ga ada rencana ngetik apapun karena flu ini sungguh menyiksa. Tapi idenya muncul gitu aja, jadi lsng aku realisasikan. Juga aku udah banyak lupa sama bahasa banci karena banyak banget dan susah. Jadi maaf atas segala kealayan yang muncul. Semoga ff nista ini ga menyinggung pihak manapun. Uhuk!

Makasih sudah mampir. Feedback, please!

**Note:** Lagu 1 - Fatamorgana by Kuburan Band. Lagu 2 – Buronan Cinta by The Lima


End file.
